The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for transporting containers and more particularly to loading and unloading cargo containers between ships, trains and/or trucks at ports.
Cargo containers must be loaded and unloaded at large container ports. Often large cranes on tracks and wheels are used to load and unload cargo containers between ships and vehicles, such as trucks and trains. It is an objective to minimize any movement of the crane by accurately positioning the receiving vehicle underneath the crane for the loading and unloading of containers. Specific procedures have been developed in loading and unloading cargo containers so as to avoid moving such a crane. This has proven very difficult and thus time consuming. Oftentimes it is unsuccessful.
Additionally the movement of these containers away from the port is accomplished on an individual basis requiring one driver for each or at most two containers unless moved by train.
It is desirable to provide a system that avoids moving the crane and includes a vehicle capable of carrying multiple of containers; for example 50 twenty foot equivalents or 25 forty foot containers with a minimum of labor or pollution and further that the system actually decreases ground level congestion. Still further it would be desirable for the system to have the capability to self load/unload at a terminal or beyond.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.